


Cheers

by DamianRuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianRuff/pseuds/DamianRuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's parents are out for the weekend, so she decides to have the gang over. Everyone's having a good time, except for Isaac...will Stiles be able to comfort him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when I was in the shower. Actually, all I had when I was in the shower was this image of Allison holding up a bottle of tequila and screaming "Shots!" A few words later I had this.

"Shots!" Allison shouted over the heavy music that thrummed through the air like the beating of large wings. She picked up the bottle of tequila and started to fill some shot glasses to their brim as Scott gave a howl that would make any college frat boy proud. He was feeling the alcohol, and even though he hated to idea of taking a few shots every now and then with some wolfsbane he was happy that he was getting drunk for once. Stiles had came up with the idea when he remembered how he was the only one who got drunk when he had been trying to cheer Scott up with the bottle of Jack. And he thought about how everyone, including Scott, had seemed a little under it when Lydia had her party, it wasn't until he saw the purple petals floating in the punch that he put two and two together. So now Peter's little plan to distract everyone so he could come back had turned out to be the perfect thing needed to have a drinking party that included a very smiley Allison and a tipsy Erica.

 

They all surrounded Allison as she cut the lime and passed around the salt. "Are you guys ready," she asked to a still dancing Stiles and a wavering Lydia. She made sure that she gave the wolves some wolfsbane to sprinkle in their drinks despite their less than enthusiastic faces. When everyone had a drink, and they had got Stiles to stay still long enough, she shouted "consume!" and every bottom was up.

Stiles was the first to slam his glass down with a howl that actually impressed Scott, he grabbed Lydia by the hand,who was just barely finsihing her shot, and led her into the cleared living room that served as the dance floor. Lydia's parents were gone for the weekend on one of their therapist's prescribed marriage retreats, at least they were working on it. Scott held Allison from behind as they watched Stiles and Lydia but were distracted when a very drunk Erica laughed really loud at something that Boyd had said. He had stationed himself on the couch in an attempt to be less like a bull in a china shop around some the expensive things Lydia had in her house. She was pressed against him as he whispered something in her ear that had her smiling, Isaac took another swig of the beer he had in order to keep from getting completely messed up.

"You look a little jealous." He didn't turn to look at who the voice came from, it was Jackson.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't talk if I were you. Looks like Stilinski is still gunning for your girl." He motioned loosely with his beer bottle over to where Stiles was transfixed with how Lydia swished her hips.

"I'm not worried about Stiles," he fully turned to lean against the kitchen island that served as the bar. "After everything that we've been through I don't think I have to worry about Lydia, just like she knows she doesn't have to worry about me."

Isaac rolled his eyes a little, "So you're saying that because you suddenly have a really good relationship you've become saint-like towards Stiles? Last I heard you and him weren't on the best of terms."

"And that was because of Lydia, but he knows that she loves me and he's stepped back a little. I mean, we're not talking still but I'm not complaining, the little twerp can talk more than I have the stomach for." Jackson swished the liquid in his glass before he took a sip of his vodka straight with lime. "Besides, he's kind of depressing."

"Says the boy who wanted the bite so bad he nearly lost himself." Isaac poured himself another shot   
while Allison and Scott were practically grinding against the wall. When Jackson didn't say anything   
back he turned and handed him a shot, "Look, I didn't mean that."

"No, it's cool." Jackson took the shot without lime or salt and topped it off with a sip from his glass. "I was scared, for the most part, and I had no clue what was happening. And when Stiles told me about everything I was doing, everything I had done, I was kind of surprised you guys let me live."

"Yeah, that was Scott." Isaac looked up when the song changed and saw Erica pull Boyd off the couch to dance. "Derek was going to kill you, but then Scott sort of went against him in the end."

Jackson just nodded silently and watched as Erica turned in Boyd's arms and he pressed against her. After a beat he straightened up, "Look, if you like her then you should tell her. It's kind of stupid to go around fawning over someone who doesn't even know how you feel."

"Don't you think I would've done that already," Isaac said defensively. "She likes Boyd and he likes her, I mean they even turned against their Alpha together, I think that says a lot about how much they depend on each other."

"But depending on someone doesn't always translate to love. Derek was dependant on Stiles to keep him alive when I...I mean, the Kanima trapped them in the pool, and you don't see them cuddling up to each other." Jackson looked up to see Stiles and Lydia dancing close together.

Isaac noticied the look on Jackson's face and couldn't help but smile a little. "You sure you don't have to worry about him?"

"Like a heart attack. Watch, Lydia's gonna leave him and come over here in five, four, three..." Isaac looked up to see Lydia wave off Stiles fanning herself and walk over to Jackson. "Told you," was all Jackson said before Lydia was pressed up against him, clearly intoxicated. Isaac took that as his cue and he got up to have a seat on the now empty couch, but he couldn't belp but laugh at Stiles who was sort of flailing on the dance floor.

"You okay?" He looked up to see Scott and Allison come to sit down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said trying to sound okay but he wasn't.

"You know my mom says...said, my mom said that no one is ever fine, they're either okay or they're not." He saw Scott tighten his grip on Allison's hand when she slipped up.

"Well then, I guess I'm okay." He got up not wanting to be grilled by a happy couple and besides he was feeling a little cramped in the house, he needed fresh air. He stepped through the glass doors and out into the pool area. No sooner had he felt the cool night air hit his skin and fill his lungs did he hear the click of the glass doors opening again, it was Stiles.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Stiles put a hand on his shoulder but was shrugged away when Isaac turned to look at him. "What?" Stiles could see something in his eyes that was all too painfully familiar.

"How do you do it?" His arms flailed to his sides and Stiles blunk at never having seen Isaac so out of sorts.

"How do I do what?" Stiles wasn't a fool, he rocognized the look on Isaac's face because it was the same one he wore for a while...and it didn't hurt that he had noticed how Isaac was looking at Erica and Boyd.

"How do you deal with being in love with someone who doesn't give you the time of day? How did you deal with Lydia loving someone who isn't you?" He walked over to sit on one of the patio chairs, moving the towel so that it hung off the back of the chair.

"I don't know, I just did." Stiles' shoulders fell and he walked over to sit in the chair in front of Isaac.

"But how, I thought I was doing okay at hiding my feelings but then when I saw them together earlier it was like a punch in the gut." Stiles nodded when Isaac looked up from playing with his hands to look him in the eye.

"I woke up every morning I knew I would have to see her that day and looked at myself in the mirror, and told myself that she doesn't love me. I did this every morning, and I did this every time I ate breakfast and got dressed for school, I did it on my way to school and in the hallway. I repeated it to myself so many times I would wake up and it would be my first thought, and even though it hurt like hell I smiled when she needed it, and told her how amazing she was when she stopped believing in herself, and I did it especially when Jackson broke up with her. You bet it hurt like hell when she brought Jackson back from his darkness confessing her love for him, but that was even more the reason that I had to convince myself to let her go. I know it hurts but you have to keep going because you have to; you have to be a friend for her, you have to be a packmate for her, you have to be there for her when things between her and Boyd get rough, you have to be there just because she wants you to. I'm not saying it's going to be easy but as much as you love her that's how much you have to be a friend to her right now." Stiles looked over his shoulder. "Here she comes, you're going to listen to what she has to say and smile, you're going to laugh if she says something funny, you're going to keep going because you have to."   
Stiles stood up and walked over to where Erica was walking their way giving her a hip bump as he went past.

When Erica sat down and started talking about some weird thing she saw on tv the other night he looked over her shoulder to where Stiles was being handed a drink by Allison. Before he took it he looked over at Isaac and gave him a thumbs up and gestured for him to smile, and he did. "Cheers," was all Stiles mouthed at him holding the drink up and stepping away to rejoin the party.


End file.
